Not My Father
by FearTheSavage
Summary: Jordan Mecosta wants nothing more than to forget her past, her father. She wants for people not to judge her on who he was. When she meets a young Irish lad, she feels that he wont treat her different than anyone else. But is she right? Or is he like everyone else.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except for Jordan Mecosta, Jonathan Mecosta, and Scylla Terrell. **_

_**Jordan Mecosta will be the main POV for this story although there will be a few times with Seamus or Dean/Scylla as the POV… **_

_**My characters:**_

_**Jordan**__**: Irish, green eyes with silver, boy-short black hair with one blond streak, thick Irish accent, skinny but not TO skinny… As in around 100-110 pounds. Wears a B-cup in bra sizes. **____**Has a pretty bad temper, don't mess with her unless you wanna get your ass beat. Stands up for her friends, and gets pretty boy crazy sometimes… Oh, and also she is Bi… As in likes boys AND girls. There is one more thing you need to know about Jordan… Her father is Jonathan Mecosta *Dead silence* (Check the bottom of MY characters list for his brief. 11 years old. Lives with Scylla Terrell **_

_**Scylla: **__**American, muggle-born, bright red (Unusual) eyes, bright red hair (not natural (dyed)), southern accent, not chubby but not skinny (average)… As in 120-130 pounds. Wears a C-cup in bra sizes. Extremely nice to everybody, but if you get on her bad side she will KILL you… Ends up liking (like like) A LOT of people at once. Oh, right. She's lesbian. Her best friend is Jordan, and she lives with her because… Check Jonathan Mecosta's brief. 11 ½ years old.**_

_**Jonathan: **__**Irish, dark green eyes, bald, thicker Irish accent, heavy-set… As in 200-250 pounds. Doesn't wear a bra (But if he did it would be a Z xDD ;)) **__**HISTORY: **__**Jonathan was always a kind and loving gentlemen, but then you-know-who came to his doorstep recruiting Death eaters. Voldemort said that if he didn't join his forces he would kill every last member of his loving family. So that was that, what happened afterward is… terrifying. Jonathan realized that his love for killing went farther than his love for his family. So he killed his wife, and left his daughter to die alone in the house. He is famous to the entire wizarding world for killing more people than any other death eater. **_

_**I really hope this can clear up some of your confusion, seeing as these characters are unknown to the Harry Potter world… Unless great minds think alike and somebody else wrote the exact same story. But I don't know that probably won't happen! ;) Here we go!**_

___**Prologue **_

__"Aghh Im so excited!" Scylla practically screeches in my ear. "Gez, calm ye tits sky (Sounds like "Skah" with my accent)" I say, annoyed with her.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, come on! We're finally going to our dream school! Let's go find compartments" She giggles, and pulls me towards the pillar between platform's 9 and 10. I groaned and let her tug me.

_Hmm… I never really thought about this part…What if I ran into the wall? What if there was somebody on the other side? Well, let's hope I get lucky and don't mess anything up! _I think as I start running towards the wall, just before I hit I think _Bloody hell, here I go. _

I open my eyes on the other side of the wall; it all looked just as it had a year earlier when her brother had entered his first year.

"Oi! Jordan! Get out of la la land! There's a cute boy trying to talk to you!" I jump as sky screams in my ear. Blushing madly, I blink a couple times and immediately the boy in front of me's beautiful green eyes, with silver flecks. "Just like mine…" I whisper, in a trance.

"Excuse me what? Didn't catch that there, _Jordan_" He says, emphasizing the "Jordan" as if he had found out I was going to give him a million galleons. "Uh-Oh nothing, I was just studying your eyes, they look like mine" I stutter, thinking to myself _Very smooth J…_

My ears turn bright red and my heart flutters as he grins widely and takes my hand, raising it to his lips. "Seamus Finnigan, at yehr service" He bows graciously, and kisses my hand.

"I would appreciate it if I could have my hand back, Mr. Finnigan" I tease, smirking as his face turns red in embarrassment.

"Oh! Umm okay, would you like to err-uh never mind… "He trails off, looking like a lost puppy.

"What is it? You can tell me, I won't tell…" I added the last part in a whisper, as if telling a juicy piece of gossip. "Do you want to sit on the train with me?" He blurted out, clapping his hand over his mouth after realizing what he just said.

"Of course! Why were you so afraid to ask that?" I asked, confused. "Well… Yehr really pretty and I assumed that ye woul want to sit with someone a little more… Ye know… Not me." He replies in that thick Irish accent, looking away as his ears turn bright red.

Laughing, I peck him on the cheek and say "Well I think that ye are really sweet, and I woul LOVE to sit with yeh".

Seamus's face lights up and turns red as he starts laughing with me, then Sky exclaimed "Oi! Is someone going to invite me to this little fest?" "Sorry Sky (Skah), get your own compartment, looks like that red-haired boy over-there is working up some courage to ask yeh." I snicker, pointing to the young staring boy down the aisle.

"Come on Jode', let's go find a compartment before they are all taken" Seamus says with a wink. "Already got a nickname for me eh? Well then Im calling my new best friend Shay" I wink back, failing immensely and probably managing to look like a retard.

His eyes widen and he stammers "Well, co-come on t-then". I follow him, suppressing a giggle.

_**Did you like it? You can review me if you like (: I don't really mind. I would appreciate it though if you checked out my stories from my other account! I'll put them in the P.S (: This is actually based on a dream I had last night so I decided to write about it(: I'll try and dream up more tonight! Thank you (:**_

_** -Seamusismylover**_

_**P.S: s/7102133/1/It_all_came_so_fast**_

_** s/7218316/1/Fight_songs_for_the_Hogwarts_houses **_


	2. Different

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Jordan, Jonathan, and Scylla.**_

_**Authors note: I might need some help brainstorming a bit so if you wanna help, just review saying "I'll help fo sho dog" and ill PM you(: Please review! 3**_

_**Chapter 1: Thought you were different:**_

_He's so cute! Does he like me? No he couldn't possible like me… You're crazy of course! He's mad about you! I don't know what you're talking about. *Mentally sticks out tongue* _

Im shaken from my thoughts by Seamus pulling the compartment door open for me. "Thank yeh Shay" I say politely, smiling brightly as he blushes and murmurs what sounds like a "my pleasure".

"So... Shay… Who's your favorite quidditch team?" I ask, shaking my head trying to stop the mental argument going on in my head. "Umm… I'd have to say the Kenmare Kestrels. What about you?" He replies, eyes gaining interest as quidditch comes up.

"I think that the Holyhead harpies…? Debating between them and the Chudley cannons right now. Can never seem to decide…" I say, tipping my head to the side in debation. "Mhmm… Good teams, but the kestrels are going to kick their arses at the next world cup" HE says with a wink.

I blush and turn my head away, taking out my poetry journal. I guess you could say it was a diary, but I mostly write in poetry… "What's that?" Shay asks, trying to peek over my shoulder as I finish my entry about him.

"Get ye head away from me diary" I say sharply, acting like I was mad at him. I guess I did a pretty good job because what came out of his mouth next was pretty priceless.

"Uhh I-i-Im s-sorry!" He stammers, I try to stifle my laugh, but fail.

I start laughing loud and he finally gets on the fact that I was acting mad. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" "I never said I was going to be pleasant company" I say, winking successfully for once. Shay sticks his tongue out at me when suddenly the air gets chilly cold.

Realizing what was going on, I curl up in a ball on the seat and start sobbing. "Jode! What's wrong?"

He assumes I can't speak considering my emotional state and crosses the room in one stride, hugging his body close to mine, arms wrapping around me.

When the dementors had gone, he tilts my face up and stares into my eyes. "Why do the dementors affect yeh so, my dear Jode?" A hint of a smile lights up my face and I whisper "They performed the kiss on me father"

Shock fills his beautiful green eyes and he sucks in a heavy breath. "Who was your father?" "I can't tell you…" I groan, knowing this moment would have come even if the dementors HADNT invaded the train.

Hurt ripples through his eyes so fast I almost miss it and he says "Why not?" His voice wavering a bit. "Because you won't understand, you'll treat me just like everyone does when they find out"

His next two words affect both of our lives forever. "Try me."

I take a deep breath a whisper as small as I can "Jonathan Mecosta…" "Excuse me what? Didn't quite catch that, love"

"My father was Jonathan Mecosta…" I say loudly, trying my best to not let my voice be a squeak, but not really succeeding. "WH-what?" Seamus recoils like a snake, jumping to the other side of the train like I had just turned into a snake. I try and reach out to him, "Don't come near me!" He shouts as I stretch out my hand.

I turn my face away so he doesn't see the tears fall, and take my trunk out of the rack. Walking out of the compartment, I mutter, sobbing slightly "I knew ye weren't any different, but I hoped ye were" Not caring if he heard me or not.

I checked the compartments all around, and finally found a half empty room at the back of the train. Sliding the door open, I ask "Is it possible if I sat here the rest of the train ride?" The red-headed boy nods and I slide my trunk into an empty space on the luggage rack. "Im Ron Weasley, what's your name?" The red-head, Ron, asks. "My name's Jordan, Jordan Mecosta"

"Are you Jonathan Mecosta's daughter?" The brunette chick sitting next to Ron asks. "Yeh… Why?" I ask, confused. "I was just wondering… Im really sorry about your family, where are you living?" She asks again.

"I live with my best friend Scylla, we grew up together, and when my father…. Ye know. Her family took me in as if I was there own. I guess now I am" I sigh sadly, thinking of Seamus again.

"What's wrong Jordan? Im Hermione by the way, Hermione granger" "Nice to meet you Hermione, uhm. Well it's kind of complicated really; I met this boy on the platform this morning. And he seemed really nice. Then the dementors came onto the train and I freaked out and started crying. He held me until they left, but when I told him why I was crying… H-he…" Tears start streaming down my face as I replay what he did in my mind…

"He recoiled as if I were my father myself. I tried to reach out to him but he told me not to come near him" I cry, sobs catching in my throat.

"Who is this boy you're talking about?" The dark-haired boy finally spoke up. "Se-Seamus Finnig-gan" I choke out. "My name's Harry, Harry Potter." I gave him a slight nod to tell him I acknowledged what he said, and suddenly remembered something. "SHIT!" I cry out, searching through my knap-sack. It wasn't there.

_Oh dear lord what if my diary is still in the compartment with him! What if he reads it! _I think desperately, trying to remember if I had stored it in my trunk. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all stared at me in shock, obviously not expecting the swear-word to come out of a first-year girl's mouth.

"I left my poetry journal in the compartment," I quickly explained, there shocked faces turning to looks of understanding and then panic in less than a second. Well, Hermione had a look of panic, obviously she knows what this means to me. The boys just looked confused, so I filled them in, "It has my deepest and darkest secrets in it!" Confusion also turns to panic and they get up to go to the other compartment.

"No!." I yell before they can leave, "Let him find and read it, if he reads it, he may understand what he did, and why it hurt so much. " "Well that's actually smart… What did you write in the diary, I mean uh journal that will make him see that?" Hermione asks, puzzled.

"Well… I kind of developed a crush on him on the train, so I wrote that down, and I wrote how I thought he would be different from other people who find out what my father is."

"Don't you mean WHO your father is?" Hermione asks, "No. I meant what I said. But I loved my father, or the man I thought I knew." I reply solemnly.

"That is also in my diary." I state, staring through the window as it nears dark. "Oh I forgot! I have a piece of parchment that can transport words to any other paper as long as you state the name. It's basically like floo powder, but for messages. I figure you can write another entry about how much he hurt you and he might feel bad if he's reading it? Or maybe a message directly to him?" Hermione exclaims, and my eyes brighten a little bit.

"That's great 'ermione! Thank ye so much! I 'ope this works," I say as she hands me the charmed parchment and a magic quill.

"Now say the name of your diary into the ink bottle then just start writing, when your done, whisper into the flask exactly these words, _remarks removed, _and the words will be put in your diary!" Hermione explains, motioning to the quill.

"Thank ye!" I say, and tell the ink bottle the name of my journal, _Story of a young victim. _I know it sounds like a weird name, but I started this diary after my dad had his soul sucked out through the kiss.

Then I start writing, I guess I should fill you in on what I wrote, it might help a bit. _No duh stupid_.

What I wrote: _Story of a young victim. September 8__th__ 1993_

_Today didn't go as good as I thought it would. On the platform I met this amazing boy, his name was Seamus Finnigan. He was Irish, like me, and had the most beautiful eyes… *Sigh* they were green with sliver flecks, just like mine, but the green in his… Just like fields of green swimming around in his eyes… He was really nice and funny, I thought it was cute because he blushed a lot (: Then he invited me to sit with him on the train, I couldn't believe what he had said, I mean… Im just plain… Just me, right? While we were on the train he gave me a nickname, and it made me feel so so special, I almost thought he might have liked me… Sorry Im not writing in harmony (Rhyme) right now… It's just, what happened on the train… We talked about quidditch, and I pulled out this journal, writing a small entry about him, then the dementors… Ohh the dementors *Shudders* I was so scared. I started sobbing and couldn't stop, but he came to me and hugged me, I instantly felt better, safe, as if nothing in the world could ever touch me again. But then he ruined everything. Or maybe I ruined it? I shouldn't have told him who my father was… We might have still been in the compartment right now if I hadn't… He asked me why I was so scared of the dementors, and I told him they performed the kiss on my father. He asked me who my father was, and I told him… This is where it all went bad… He backed away like I was my father himself, I could literally feel AND hear my heart shatter as if it was a vase thrown onto pavement. How could he do this? I tried to reach out to him. He told me not to come near him, at this point I was a shell of my former self, the dementors had ruined everything. I really thought that he was going to be different. I thought he would understand what I was going through and try to help me, not make it worse by making me feel like my father himself. But I guess I wasn't right… I guess he's just like every other person I tell. I actually liked him, a lot. Now I'll never get to know if he felt the same… Im SO STUPID! I doubt there's anything I can do now so… Yeah. Im really nervous for the sorting but at least ill have Hermione (Granger), Harry (Potter), and Ron (Weasley), to cheer me on… I wonder what will happen when everyone hears my last name… Who knows? But whatever's, what's done is done and I can't change any of it… We are pulling up to the train platform; guess I'd better stop writing now… Bye…_

_P.S. __I hope that if you're reading this Shay, you realize how much you hurt me, leave the diary in the compartment and I'll get it after everyone has cleared._

I put the quill back in the ink and say "remarks removed," and gasp, the ink is gone! All my words are gone! Oh well. "Thankyou 'Ermione, ye don't know 'ow much this means to meh" I say to the young witch, putting as much gratefulness into my voice as I can.

"It's really no problem at all; Seamus didn't have the right to hurt you like that" She replies, and motions for me to follow her to the old compartment, where my diary is laying on the seat. I open it too the page where my new entry should be, and am surprised to see Shay's scrawled hand-writing on the page.

_**Seamus's POV**_

I open the diary she left on the seat, and read everything. Then, a new entry starts to appear , it says "_Today didn't go as good as I thought it would. On the platform I met this amazing boy, his name was Seamus Finnigan. He was Irish, like me, and had the most beautiful eyes… *Sigh* they were green with sliver flecks, just like mine, but the green in his… Just like fields of green swimming around in his eyes… He was really nice and funny, I thought it was cute because he blushed a lot (: (_**A tear drips on the page)**_ then he invited me to sit with him on the train, I couldn't believe what he had said, I mean… Im just plain… Just me, right? While we were on the train he gave me a nickname, and it made me feel so so special, I almost thought he might have liked me… Sorry Im not writing in harmony (Rhyme) right now… It's just, what happened on the train… We talked about quidditch, and I pulled out this journal, writing a small entry about him, then the dementors… Ohh the dementors *Shudders* I was so scared. I started sobbing and couldn't stop, but he came to me and hugged me, I instantly felt better, safe, as if nothing in the world could ever touch me again. But then he ruined everything. Or maybe I ruined it? I shouldn't have told him who my father was… We might have still been in the compartment right now if I hadn't… He asked me why I was so scared of the dementors, and I told him they performed the kiss on my father. He asked me who my father was, and I told him… This is where it all went bad… He backed away like I was my father himself, I could literally feel AND hear my heart shatter as if it was a vase thrown onto pavement. How could he do this? I tried to reach out to him (_**Several tears stain the paper, smudging the ink) **_He told me not to come near him, at this point I was a shell of my former self, the dementors had ruined everything. I really thought that he was going to be different. I thought he would understand what I was going through and try to help me, not make it worse by making me feel like my father himself. But I guess I wasn't right… I guess he's just like every other person I tell. I actually liked him, a lot. Now I'll never get to know if he felt the same… Im SO STUPID! I doubt there's anything I can do now so… Yeah. Im really nervous for the sorting but at least ill have Hermione (Granger), Harry (Potter), and Ron (Weasley), to cheer me on… I wonder what will happen when everyone hears my last name… Who knows? But whatever's, what's done is done and I can't change any of it… We are pulling up to the train platform; guess I'd better stop writing now… Bye…_

_P.S. __I hope that if you're reading this Shay, you realize how much you hurt me, leave the diary in the compartment and I'll get it after everyone has cleared."_

_I feel awful! Did I really make her feel like that? I must apologize… But how? _My gaze shifts to the book lying open on the seat next to me in the empty compartment. An idea starts in my head, reaching into my trunk, I grab a quill and ink and write one small sentence.

"_You don't have to forgive me, I wouldn't expect you too. But I just want you to know, Im sorry."_

_**(A/N) **_**It took me forever to write this chapter so I really hope that you like it! Sorry if you don't like the way Seamus acts, I personally don't like it, but I think it helps the story… Soo…. Yeah. Would anybody recommend this story to other Seamus readers? Its not getting much publicity and I feel kinda down-hearted at that… Thankyou!**

**-Seamusismylover**


	3. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay… So.. If you're getting confused at all about Jordan's accent, that's what this is about. I'm not the greatest at writing accents, so from now on, I wont write anything other than proper grammar for Jordan's speech, so just imagine her with an awesome Scottish accent. Thanks!**

-FearTheSavage


End file.
